S'mores and Winter Storms
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: -Marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and a winter wonderland outside. Add in a spontaneous American and something interesting may occur. One-shot. Ameripan. Human names used.


_Knock, Knock!_

"Hm? Who could that be?" Kiku Honda wonders quietly to himself as he hears someone knock on the front door of his apartment.

Going over to it, he opens it to see a familiar face. A _very excitable_ familiar face. It belonged to Alfred F. Jones and anyone who knew him was _glaringly_ aware of how the American could be.

"Yo, dude," Alfred says by way of greeting. His usual exuberant smile stretches across his features as his cowlick stands at attention on top of his blond head. (The Japanese man will never understand why it is nicknamed Nantucket). His cerulean eyes sparkle with a certain mirth that is usual only associated with him.

"Hello Alfred-san." Kiku replies, his russet eyes betraying nothing of what he may be feeling. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Alfred asks as he leans against the door frame. As he does, Kiku notices the fact that there is a plastic bag hanging off his arm. Imprinted on it is a multitude of crimson dots representing Target. It sways lazily, its contents current obscured. "Can't a bro hang out with his main squeeze?"

At that, Kiku's cheeks develop a faint hue of pink. "No, but," he glances at his watch. The clock reads nine o'clock. "isn't it a bit late for you to be here?"

Alfred puffs his chest out as he holds a fist over his heart. "As my job as the hero, it is never too late for me to appear!"

A faint wisp of a smile plays across Kiku's face. His boyfriend's inclination to proclaim himself as the hero never fails to cause a slight welling of joy to form in his chest.

"I suppose," Kiku mutters faintly. "what are you doing here?" He inquires instead as he raises his voice.

In response, Alfred hands the bag hanging off his arm to Kiku. Taking it, Kiku looks inside it to find...

_Marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers?_ The Japanese man thinks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Alfred-san, what is this?" Kiku questions, looking up from the bag to the blond.

"I was thinking we could make some s'mores." Alfred explains simply.

"In the middle of December?" Kiku asks as he chances a glance outside. The snow has been coming down for hours. The temperature is also a bit frigid, but survivable if one were to venture outside.

"It's never a wrong time to roast some marshmallows!" Alfred declares.

Kiku shrugs noncommittally. "Come in."

"Thanks dude!" Alfred says as he passes Kiku into his apartment.

Alfred makes his way over to fireplace in the corner of the room as Kiku puts the plastic bag on the linoleum counter in the kitchen.

He pulls the supplies out, noting the Kraft Jet-Puffed Marshmallows, Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bars, and Honey Maid Graham Crackers.

"I know Alfred-san is spontaneous, but," Kiku murmurs under his breath before looking over at the American as he busies himself with putting newspapers into the fireplace. He looks back at the graham crackers in his hands. "this is ridiculous."

Taking the marshmallows, Kiku walks over to his living room before putting them on the maroon end table resting in front of the couch. The couch being a dark azure color.

"This is gonna be an amazing fire bro." Alfred says as he equips dark brown gloves and puts several logs of wood into the fireplace.

"If you say so Alfred-san," Kiku mumbles as he pets his cat Tama. The black and white cat purrs contently before curling up on himself. The reaction elicits a small smile to come from the stoic man.

Satisfied with the amount of newspapers and wood in the fireplace, Alfred takes the lighter on top of the banister and pulls the trigger. A moment passes before he puts the flame to the newspaper.

The effect is sudden. Brilliant red and orange flames take form as they burn slowly within the confines of the fireplace. The flames reflect off of the bespectacled man's glasses before he turns around and grins at Kiku.

"Pass me a marshmallow." Alfred asks, holding his hand up to catch one.

Opening the bag of the aforementioned confectionery, the brunet tosses a piece of the fluffy whiteness into the hand of the awaiting blond.

"Thanks." Alfred says before taking one of the nearby light brown sticks and placing the marshmallow on it.

"Now we just sit back and wait." Alfred says before putting the stick near the flames. He makes sure that it is close to the flames, but far enough that it doesn't burst into a conflagration.

_I've never seen Alfred-san so still before. _Kiku thinks as he watches the man.

A few moments pass before a dark blue aura starts to exude off the blond. He sighs heavily before pulling the marshmallow out of the fireplace. He stares as it as he hums.

"Something wrong Alfred-san?" Kiku inquires. It isn't often that the Japanese man sees the American acting so..._dispirited._

"While it _is _fun roasting marshmallows," Alfred admits, a facsimile of his normal smile on his visage. "it's more enjoyable to do it with someone else."

_I have a feeling I know where this is going._ Kiku thinks with an inward sigh.

"I assume you want _me_ to roast a marshmallow with you?" Kiku asks, a sort of rhetoric tone to his voice. His russet eyes are on his cat as he pets him. When the brunet rises his gaze to the fireplace, what he sees causes his heart to skip a beat. Something that (almost) always makes him want to express his won brand of happiness as well. On Alfred's face is one of the biggest grins he has ever seen on the American's face.

"Thanks dude," Alfred says. "that would be _awesome_."  
>Kiku shakes his head minutely before getting up from the couch and sitting next to the cheerful blond.<p>

"You'll need one of these," Alfred says as he hands the Japanese man one of the light brown sticks. "and can't forget about one of these either." He adds as he offers a marshmallow for Kiku to take.

"Thank you Alfred-san." Kiku says as he accepts the supplies.

"Now the real fun can begin!" Alfred pronounces as he raises a fist into the air.

_If you say so._ Kiku thinks, uncertain.

The two put the marshmallows into the fire as the flames slowly burn them and they develop a delicious shade of golden brown. The silence that ensues is a comfortable one. Kiku is used to having his surroundings being quiet. Alfred twitches imperceptibly but otherwise remains calm.  
>Several minutes pass before the marshmallows are ready to be taken out of the fire. Alfred takes his out first before Kiku follows.<p>

"Now what Alfred-san?" Kiku asks.

"Now we need chocolate and graham crackers." Alfred answers before standing up. He starts to walk over into the kitchen as Kiku gets up himself and follows the blond.

The brunet sits on a stool in front of the counter as the American stands on the other side.

"First we take the marshmallow," Alfred instructs as he slides the marshmallow off. He deposits the light brown stick on the counter. "then take two pieces of graham crackers," The blond continues as he takes the item from the box, opens it, and breaks one of them in half. He places the marshmallow on one of the graham crackers. "next is a square of chocolate." He continues before ripping open one of the chocolate bars and snapping it in half. He takes one of the squares and places it on the marshmallow. "And there you go. A s'more!" He declares proudly before smashing it together.

While somewhat impressed, something bothers the Japanese man. "Alfred-san, you're making a mess."

"What?" Alfred takes a look around the counter and sure enough, a mess has taken form. Crumbs of the graham crackers are littered everywhere as the chocolate bar wrapper is cast aside. The counter is also a bit sticky from where the marshmallow was. "Sorry about that dude, but these aren't exactly the cleanest snacks."

"Apparently." Kiku mutters.

"Well, go ahead and make yourself!" Alfred prompts.

Kiku takes stock of his supplies before taking the marshmallow off of its perch. The result is bits of the sticky substance coming off in his hands. Ignoring it for the moment, he takes a graham cracker and snaps it in half. He places the marshmallow on it before reach over the counter for the piece of chocolate that Alfred didn't use. He sets it on the marshmallow before taking the other graham cracker and using it. He gives it a curious glance before taking it and crushing it so the marshmallow deflates.

"Let's eat!" Alfred says before taking a bite of his s'more. "So good." He mumbles, slightly incoherent.

Kiku gazes at the s'more a moment longer before taking a bit himself. _This is surprisingly delicious._ He thinks before taking another bite.

"Man, never get tired of those." Alfred comments as he pats his stomach.

"It was quite good." Kiku adds as he finishes his s'more.

"Well, I don't know about you Kiku," Alfred says as he takes the light brown stick he was using. "but I think I'm going to have another s'more."

"Another one?" Kiku inquires. He thinks for a moment before taking his own light brown stick. "I suppose one more will not hurt."

"That's the spirit!" Alfred exclaims.

A hour or two later, the two men collectively ate five out of the seven chocolate bars and half a box of the graham crackers. Currently, the American lays on the Japanese man's couch as he curls up into his lover's embrace.

"I cannot believe we ate so many of those s'mores." Kiku comments as he drinks in Alfred's body heat.

"Me either." Alfred agrees, his light brown sweatshirt cast aside due to excessive heat from the fireplace and to increase his own comfort. It lays on a chair nearby.

Kiku sighs before glancing up to where the window is. Gazing out it, he sees that it has turned white with snow.

"It seems that we may be snowed in." Kiku informs the man holding him.

"We are?" Alfred questions before looking where Kiku had been. "Yeah dude, it looks like we might be snowed in for the night."

He looks back at the brunet. "Hey Kiku, mind if I stay the night."

"Yes Alfred-san," Kiku replies. _I have the faintest feeling you might have asked that question anyway._

"Awesome bro!" Alfred exclaims. "Means I get to hold you that much longer."

At the sentiment, a faint smile appeared on Kiku's features. "I would like that."

"Even though I think you look great Kiku," Alfred begins. "you look even better with a smile on your face."

Kiku looked up at the American, a spec of emotion within his russet depths. The blond smiles as his cerulean eyes meet with the one's looking at them. The blond, caught up in the moment, leans forward before brushing the faintest of kisses against the other man's lips.

This causes a faint hue of rose to blossom on the Japanese man's cheeks.

"Alfred-san?"

"Yeah Kiku?"

"Daisuki desu." Kiku murmurs before leaning in to press his lips to the American. The blond returns the kiss with equal fervor. A certain tenderness exists between them as their conjoined body heat shields them from the biting cold outside. The fireplace nearby, previously a roaring blaze, has dimmed to a few embers.

Alfred and Kiku kiss for several moments longer before they separate for air.

"I love you too Kiku." Alfred says breathlessly before leaning in for another kiss.

Whilst in the midst of kissing, they both cannot help but taste the s'mores lingering on the lips of the other man.

**Author's Notes: And it's finished. This idea has been rattling around in my head for a bit and I finally put it to writing. Well anyway, s'mores are delicious. Even better when shared with friends. Or in this case, _lovers_. Oh well, cannot help but feel as though the characterization may be a little...off. As well as the writing. First time writing in the present tense. Remember to review and all that other fun stuff that you people do on this site. See you next time!**

**Cover Art? Not mine, but I digress. Google Search : Alfred and Kiku. Can be found at .**


End file.
